I'm Back!
by luisfilipe032
Summary: AU! After the Second Giant War, a man lands on Calypso's island. Just who is this man? Can he help the Titaness overcome a broken heart? Or is he only going to re-open old wounds?


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **Hi everyone, I'm back! My PC has finally been fixed and I'm back with a story for you. Before it begins, just a few things:  
There's a poll in my profile for the next story I'm going to write, so go check it out.**

 **Also, here is the Disclaimer and a few Warnings:**

 **All rights on the characters belong to Rick Riordan. Only the plot was of my own creation.**

 **This is a heavy AU. There will be alterations to the original plot that you must keep in mind to understand it, those being:**

 **No Percabeth whatsoever! Despite being my** **favourite** **ship, it wouldn't work for this story. So, for the sake of it, they were never together in the first place because I didn't have the heart to break them apart.**

 **Leo never landed on Ogygia. Again, it wouldn't work for this story so, it never happened.**

 **Percy still fell into Tartarus with Annabeth, but just because she is his best friend and he would do it for any of his friends.**

 **After the Second Giant War, Percy accepted immortality. NOT GODHOOD. Just immortality.**

 **Final warning: this is a one-shot. I'll give no continuation to this story. If any of you want to write a story out of this one-shot, feel free to do it as long as you credit me for the one-shot and PM me to say you have the intention of doing a story (just so I could follow it and read it).**

 **I've spoken to much already! On with the story!**

A young girl who looked to be about eighteen years old walked, barefooted, in a beach of the purest, white sand. Her cinnamon coloured hair bounced with every step she took; her luscious red lips hummed a happy tune; her hazel coloured eyes shone with mirth; her tanned skin, showing she spent a lot of time under the sun, glistened in the moonlight; her delicate fingernails were sullied with dirt, as was her Greek-styled chiton, giving away her green-thumb.

She happily walked during a couple more minutes, until she spotted a silhouette in the shadows, staring out at the sea.

He heart was suddenly filled with dread.

"They wouldn't…" she thought to herself.

She approached the shadowy figure. She could see it was a male. He had a muscular figure, but no excessively so; he had the body of an Olympic swimming champion. He was wearing dark-blue jeans, almost black, and a sea-green hoodie, covering his facial features in shadows.  
The man was barefooted, allowing the young woman to see his tanned skin, even more so than her own, reminding her of a deep-sea fisherman.

The man still hadn't noticed the girl approaching him.  
-Who are you, young one? – she questioned him.

The man raised his head to look at her, not looking surprised at all, though such a thing was hard to access given that his face remained shadowed.  
-Who I am is not important. – he answered – I'm just another name history will eventually forget, turning me into a myth, a story parents tell their children to encourage them to pursue their dreams and ideals. I'm yet another lonely soul who failed to find his companion.

The young girl pondered on how to respond:  
-History always remembers those who did great things. If you're one of such people, surely it won't forget you.

-History remembers the men, but it forgets the blood. My friends tell me I did many great things, but I disagree. Not one of them was made all by myself; I have always had the help of my friends. Never have I done those things for my own good, but for the good of others. So that way, maybe I could atone for my wrongdoings. – the girl could swear she saw a few silver streaks run down the shadows that were the man's face. – I let many of my friends die… I broke so many promises… And to this day I'm yet to accomplish the most important of them all: the one I did to the only I've ever loved. So tell me, beautiful Calypso…Do I truly deserve to be remembered?

The Titaness was shocked, to say the least.  
-How did you-  
-I'm well aware of the existence of the Mythological world. – the man interrupted her – You could say I'm quite the figure in it.

"Of course…" thought Calypso. Then, out loud, she said:  
-It seems the Gods are not in your favour, then. You were doomed to a horrible fate. Never will you be able to leave Ogygia.  
-I remember the stories telling of a way to leave. If you were to fall in love with me, a raft would appear and I could go away. Such was your curse.

Calypso gained a far away look, as if she was remembering something… or someone.  
-In times past, it was as you say. But no more.  
-How so?  
-My heart has forever been stolen by someone. True Love. Never again will I fall in love with someone else… even if he doesn't love me back. – Calypso took to look out at the sea, lost in her memories, never looking back again to face the man.

-What makes you think he doesn't love you? – asked the man.  
He could see the tears in her eyes. Still, Calypso remained still, looking at the waves.  
-Because… he left me.

The young man was silent. The Titaness continued:  
-If you know of the Mythological world, then you surely know there was a war against the Crooked One, not long ago. He took part on that war. In fact, he was the leader of the Olympian troops. It's a funny story, how he came to land on my island. He was on a quest and ended up being expelled out of a volcano. I nursed him back to health… and I eventually fell for him.

Calypso stopped for a moment to catch her breath.  
-Just like in the myths, then. – said the man.  
-Yes… and no. This time it was different. It felt… warmer, righter than all the other times. Only later did I realise it was True Love…  
-But?

-… But he had to leave. His fatal flaw was loyalty, after all. Oh, he promised me he would come back, that he would find a way to free me from this cursed island. But, to this day… nothing has happened. You're my first visitor since.

The mas was silent for a couple more moments.  
-How long has it been? – he asked.  
-Time is difficult in Ogygia, and different form the rest of the world. I could not tell, even if I wanted to.

Once more silence reigned on the beach, as the man waited for the Titaness to continue her tale.  
Calypso made an effort to stop the tears and did just that.

-Some of the Gods visit me from time to time. The one who visits more often is Aphrodite, surprisingly. She told me of his adventures: how he returned to his camp and defended it form Kronos' troops; how he bathed in the Styx to gain an edge in the upcoming battle; how he led an army of just a few hundred demigods, satyrs and nature spirits against thousands of monsters and won… And this was just in the Titan War…  
-Because right after that came the Second Giant War… - interrupted the man – I know, I've fought in them too. The man who forever stole Calypso's heart… Percy Jackson truly is unique, isn't he?

Calypso turned her eyes away from the sea to look at the man by her side., even though his face remained hidden by the hood.  
-You know of him? – she asked.  
-Everyone does. – he answered – He's a legend amongst demigods. A God in his own right, in a way.

Calypso smiled.  
-Yes. That's him. He was actually offered Godhood after the war with the Titans, you know?  
-I do. And he refused it, opting instead to use his wish to free the peaceful Titans such as yourself and Leto, amongst other things. All for the good of the Greek World. But Fate is cruel and soon… another war came.

Calypso nodded and continued were he had stopped:  
-The Second Giant War. The Gods against Gaia and her Giant children. And one more time, Percy was thrown right in to the frontlines: he got his memory wiped by Hera and was sent to join Camp Jupiter, the Roman camp; he went on a quest to the land-beyond-the-Gods to free Thanatos; he defended Camp Jupiter against Polybotes and his army, being elected Praetor in the aftermath; he united both Greeks and Romans; he went on a quest to the Ancient Lands to face the enemy – during which he… fell into Tartarus with Annabeth, a Daughter of Athena, managing to come out sane at the Doors of Death in Greece, form where he parted with his quest mates to the original Mount Olympus – and greatly contributed to the defeat of Gaia.

Calypso no longer could hold her tears. She turned away form the man and this time, he lowered his hoodie.  
-You think he loved Annabeth. – he stated, matter of fatly.  
-Of course! – sobbed the Titaness, hiding her face in her hands even further – Why else would he willingly jump into literal hell for her?!

The man squeezed Calypso's shoulder, but the Titaness refused to let her hands down, keeping her face hidden.  
-Maybe he did it because she is his best friend. – he said – Maybe he would do it if any of his friends was in that situation… Maybe you're the one who pulled him out of the Styx when he lost his will to fight… - despite keeping her face hidden, Calypso had stopped sobbing when she heard the man's words – Maybe you're the one who never left his thoughts, even when he had no memories…

The man took a deep breath, gathering his courage, and said one last thing:  
-Maybe _you're_ the one who kept _me_ going all along… the one who gave me the strength to keep moving forward…

-What did you just sai… - Calypso never finished her sentence as she lifted her face to look at the man.  
Sea-green eyes looked at her filled with love and care; raven-black hair, untamed as the sea, swayed in the breeze. Standing there, looking just a couple years older than when she had last seen him when he was fifteen, was Percy Jackson himself.  
-Per… Percy?  
-Hey Calypso. I'm back… Just like I promised.

Calypso couldn't stop her tears, neither did she want them to stop, for these were tears of happiness. She smashed her lips oh his and rapped her arms around his neck. Percy put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer.  
They stayed like that for a minute, until the need for hair forced them apart.

-You're her! – said Calypso, excited.  
-I am. I'm back, my love… I'm back!

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **So, that's that. Again, I'm really sorry but my PC broke down and I only got it back a couple days ago.**

 **Al always, leave a review, I really appreciate your criticism and reviews are what motivates me to write more, better and faster.**

 **Don't forget to check the poll on my profile page!**

 **See you next time!**


End file.
